


Gwaine's Game

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cringe, F/M, Gen, I apologize in advance, M/M, Never Have I Ever, So Much Cringe, Starvation, Swearing, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: The Knights play Never Have I Ever, and find out some things about Merlin and Arthur's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavingPeople_HuntingThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingPeople_HuntingThings/gifts).



> Thanks to my intelligent, trusting, and kind bff TheRowdyThree. 
> 
> Warning: Swearing

    King Arthur, the Knights of the round table, and Arthur's manservant, Merlin, all sat around a campfire one evening. Merlin sat leaning against the log Arthur sat on. The group had just finished their mission in Plessy, an outlying Camelot village. A light silence was among them, as they explored their thoughts. It had been peaceful, until of course, Sir Gwaine had an idea.  
    “Let's play a game.” He suggested.  
    “A game, Gwaine?” Sir Leon questioned.  
    “Yeah.”  
    “Alright; what game?” Elyan inquired.  
    “Never Have I Ever.” Gwaine replied and Percival groaned.  
    “What's that?” Elyan asked.  
    “We all start with ten fingers, and someone says something they've never done, if you've done it, you put down a finger, and the last person left with any fingers wins.” He explained.  
    “Fine,” Arthur began. “I don't have anything better to do.”  
    “I'll go first.” Gwaine said. “Never have I ever been defeated in a duel.” Everyone excluding Gwaine put down a finger.  
    “That's a lie! I beat you when we were held by those slave traders!” Arthur yelled.  
    “Not this again.” Merlin mumbled. “Just leave it, Arthur. Your go, Percival.”  
    “Never have I ever, excluding the Lamia, needed Gaius.” They all put down their fingers except Gwaine.  
    “Do hangovers count?” He asked and Percival nodded. Gwaine put down his finger.  
    “Merlin?”  
    “Never have I ever been outside of Albion.” Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot put down their fingers.  
    “I've never gone hungry, and I'm thankful for that everyday.” Leon said.  
    “Oi!” Gwaine exclaimed. “This is supposed to be fun!” Elyan and Merlin each put a finger down.  
    “You have, Elyan?” Arthur asked.  
    “Only when I was kidnapped. What about you, Merlin?” Merlin nodded.  
    “Most winters in Ealdor, when supplies were low and we rationed, I never got food. My mother shared hers with me but she had very little to begin with.”  
    “Why on earth didn't you get rations?” Leon asked.  
    “I'm a bastard.”  
    “Ah.” They all sat in silence for a moment before Merlin spoke.  
    “So, aren't you going to have a go, Arthur?”  
    “No.”  
    “Fine, if the princess won't go, I'll go again.” Gwaine proclaimed. “Never have I ever slept with Merlin.” All the Knights groaned and made remarks of disgust while Arthur sneakily put down a finger and Merlin gave him a death stare. Once the Knights had settled down, Lancelot noticed the lack of Arthur's fingers and gasped slightly, but then smirked. Leon saw this, and was about to ask what had gotten into Lancelot when he saw it too.  
    “Oh my gods.” He could not help but stoically say. At this, all the Knights turned to look at Arthur, and then Merlin, who blushed profusely.  
    “What the fuck? Princess, I was just joking!”  
    “I…” Arthur began. “I can explain.”  
    “It's fine, Arthur.” Said Merlin, taking his hand.  
    “It's bloody well not fine! I want some answers now!” Gwaine exclaimed.  
    “Well if you want answers, ask questions.” Arthur spat.  
    “Oh, I don't know, maybe, why the hell are you sleeping with Merlin?”  
    “I love him.” They were all silent. Percival cleared his throat awkwardly and Lancelot's smile broadened.  
    “Why the hell are you sleeping with the Princess?” Gwaine yelled, ignoring Arthur's previous comment for the time being.  
    “I love him.” Again, silence rang out among the campground. The crackling fire was the only audible noise, and the occasional crunching of leaves by various animals in the distance. It was a cold and windy night, but they were all oblivious to this, as they were concentrating on something far more important.  
    “Well I think that's fantastic.” A voice spoke up. All eyes turned to Lancelot.  
    “You do?” Merlin asked and the Knight nodded.  
    “Tell us everything,” Gwaine demanded. “from the beginning.” Arthur sighed and looked down at Merlin, who came to sit beside him, while their arms and hands intertwined.  
    “About three years ago was when I realized, but I didn't say anything. Almost a year ago now,” he began looking to Merlin who nodded in confirmation and continued for him.  
    “I kissed him one night alone in the woods during a hunting trip. I had been in love with him for almost four years. It was impulsive and I was nervous he didn't feel the same.”  
    “Because you're an idiot.”  
    “Clotpole.”  
    “Prat.”  
    “Anyway, I guess it just went from there.” Gwaine let that sink in for a moment and then cleared his throat.  
    “So you've been individually lying to us for four years, and lying to us together for one?” Merlin nodded.  
    “It's none of your business, _Sir_ Gwaine. Need I remind you who's King?” Arthur seethed. Gwaine smiled jokingly.  
    “Looks like you found your queen.”  
    “Who else knows?” Percival asked.  
    “Guinevere and Gaius.” Arthur answered. After several more hours of answering questions and trying not to kill Gwaine, they all decided to retire for the night. Merlin, who usually slept next to Lancelot, left his bed roll on the ground, and joined the King in his. The two eventually fell asleep; Merlin wrapped in Arthur's arms.  
    “Who would've thought?” Gwaine whispered to Lancelot and Elyan. Elyan shrugged.  
    “I think it's quite adorable to be honest.”  
    “Me too.” Nodded Lancelot. “Why so many questions, Gwaine? Homophobic, much?” Gwaine chuckled.  
    “No,” he began. “I just wanted to make sure you blokes aren't. After all, when was the last time you saw me with a maiden?” Gwaine got up and walked away as Elyan and Lancelot stared at each other, wide eyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes my day! 
> 
>  
> 
> Questions? Comments? Want to talk? Contact me on my tumblr @unhealthyamountsofhamilton.


End file.
